Halloween Treats
by Beast Princess
Summary: My Entry for Li-chan129's contest. I'm bad at summaries but, I'll try... Zyro and the others are having a Halloween party at the WBBA. There will be food, stories (I don't know if their scary though, I skip most parts), scavenger hunt, and with the entire team and legendary bladers there, there will be HUGE messes! Sorry if it's too short, I tried my best.


It was another normal day in Metal Bey City.

"Ow! Hey watch where your going!"

Well, almost normal. Zyro and the gang are all preparing for a halloween party tonight and Zyro, who just stepped on Shinobu's foot, was carrying three boxes filled with halloween decoration. Madoka and Tsubasa had invited all of the legendary bladers and their friends to gather at the WBBA. Jasmine and Takanosuke had surprisingly managed to literally drag Sakyo there. Afterwards, she went to Tsubasa's office.

"Excuse me director,"

"Yes, what is it Jasmine?"

"I just wanted to ask you if I'm allowed to invite some friends of mine..."

"Sure, who are they?"

"My brother, Jin and his friends."

"Oh them. From the infamous team Estrella right? Ok why not. We already met them anyway."

"Thanks." Jasmine bowed down and left. She contacted her friends and soon, they arrived at the park, where Jasmine asked them to meet.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jass. So where's the party?"

"In the WBBA Nicole. C'mon, lets go!"

They went to the WBBA to find the entire place a total mess. there was food all over the floor, decorations around the entire room were all wrecked and tangled and the bladers were all laying down on the floor.

"What the...? What happened?" Asked Jasmine.

The bladers looked at eachother before standing up. It stayed silent for a while until Zyro answered. "Well..."

**-Flashback-**

The legendary bladers had arrived and decided to help with the decorations. The girls are all preparing for the feast while the boys set up the decorations, until Ginka found something.

"Hey check this out. A chess board."

"Ginka, we don't have time to play. We need to finish up the decorations before tonight."

"Yea i guess your right Tsubasa. Alright, then what's-whoa!" Ginka slipped on a streamer and fell, pulling Shinobu from the ladder he was standing on and the decorations were scattered through the room.

The girls came from the kitchen and slipped over the mess and the food they were carrying were scattered and made the entire room slippery. Everyone got up and tried to clean up the mess, until Yuu came in and stated a food fight.

**-End of Flashback-**

"And that's what happened." He finished.

"You mean that all that happened in the 20 minutes i was gone?"

"Um... Yea."

Jasmine sigh. "Alright then, lets just clean this place up. There's still 4 hours 'till the party's suppose to start." They did and in exactly 4 hours, everything is done. It's 7 p.m now and they are all having dinner. Most complemented that it was delicious and stuff like that, while the arrogant ones, *cough* Kyoya *cough* Ryuga *cough* Sakyo *cough*, just grunted but slightly nodded. Then, it was time to tell scary stories.

"So whose going first?" Asked Sho.

"Kyoya should. He's good." Said Benkei. Evryone looked at Kyoya expectantly.

"*sigh* Fine." He took a deep breath and started."Ok, this is a story my grandpa told me back when I was 10 years old. It's about Bigfoot!" And as if right on cue, lightning flashed through the room. Everyone jumped, except two people. "Really Ryuga? You just can't resist doing that can you?" asked Kyoya, clearly annoyed. Ryuga just chuckled while the others glared at him. After the glaring finished, Kyoya continued the story. By the time he was done, everyone was very pale, some even clung on eachother. Nicole was trying to calm a shivering Marche. Then, it was Jasmine's turn. "Okay, before i start, i just want to apologize if it's not scary enough for you, mostly because it's gonna be sadder than scarier. This story, is about a magical land known as... Narnia." She told them the story, and when she finished, most of them were surprised by the story. "I have another story if you want to hear it." In a split second, everyone jerked their heads up and listened. "This next one is the story of... The Snow Queen!" she told them about the characters along the story. "The Snow Queen puts a splinter in Kai's heart and takes him away to her palace in the far north. Gerda, his best friend, goes off to find him. Gerda's grandmother gives her a red rose so she can remember her home and on the way, she's helped by a prince and princess - they give her a fur coat and muff to keep her warm." She told the story all the way to the end. "In the end, she used the red rose to help her melt the splinter and they return home. The end. so, how was it?" She said smilling.

"That was... AMAZING! Your really good Jasmine." Said Zyro.

"Thanks. Anyone else?" Asked Jasmine. No one volunteered so they decided to move on to the next activity, Scavenger Hunt.

"Okay, in this activity, we'll form into 8 groups.

1\. Ginka, Chris, Madoka, Hikaru

2\. Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Ryuga

3\. Yuki, Tithi, Yuu, Tsubasa

4\. King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo - No surprise there

5\. Dynamis, Aguma, Kite, Eight

6\. Zyro, Shinobu, Takanosuke, Sakyo

7\. Ren, Covey, Nicole, Marche

And finally, 8. Sho, Leon and Jin. Sorry for the last group, but it's just that I'll be waiting here for the one who found the item first. On the bright side, you guys have been a team for a while so... you get my point. A bunch of letters are hidden somewhere on this floor, so the first one to find one, solve the puzzle written o it and tell me the answer, wins a stash of candy treats." explained Jasmine. "Alright, any questions?" No one raised any hands. "Okay then, 3, 2, 1, and... GO!" Everyone scattered around. They searched everywhere and some began to get tired. By the time one of them actually found one, it was already 9 p.m.

"Hey guys, I found one!" Said Leon.

"Nice work, now lets take it to Jasmine so we can solve the riddle/puzzle." Said Sho. They went to Jasmine and she read the riddle out loud.

"Something that light can't appear without." She said.

"Easy, the answer is either shadow or darkness." Said Jin.

"Darkness." Said Jasmine. Then she called each group and they all gathered as she gave the three boys the stash of candy.

"Well, it's late. Lets get some shut eye." Said Tsubasa while stretching.

"But I'm not-" Zyro was interrupted by a yawn from himself. So everyone went to sleep, but Jasmine. She was staying in one room with Jin since he's her brother and all. She tossed and turned but still couldn't sleep. On the other hand, Jin wasn't tired, so he didn't went to sleep either. He just laid down on the opposite side of the bed, feeling Jasmine's every movement.

"I'm a 15 year old girl. I shouldn't be afraid of the dark, it's stupid!" He heard her say. After a few more mutterings from his sister, he finally decided to face her.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh Jin, I uh... I thought you were asleep."

"Well, I wasn't. Not sleepy so I just laid down."

"Oh." She looked unsure about the situation.

"You know, even the toughest people have fears too." He said.

"Oh uh... So you heard that huh?"

"The whole thing. Look, the first step to conquer your fear is to admit you have one, alright? After that, just let it go. None of it is real."

"Yea, well... It's not that easy. Though at least i know you're gonna help me get through it. I mean... you are, aren't you?"

"Of course. Now we better get some sleep. Tommorow's gonna be a busy day. life of a bey-warrior. Never gets old."

Jasmine smiled. "You got that right." They fell asleep and the next day, they all had fun battles in their own way. But in the office, Ryo came in to see Tsubasa when he saw the mess made last night. He got furious and literally made EVERYONE clean up the mess...

**How was it? This is suppose to be a halloween fic, but I'm not good at writing scary stuff so I went with this. By the way, I have a school project that I need to submit by the end of the month so I won't be able to update to often. Sorry. Anyway, My first contest! R&amp;R!**


End file.
